Uzumakagakure's White Dragon
by Yellowfang26
Summary: Flael Renzagi is a young, talented ninja who strives to be powerful. Together with his friends he has inherited the "Will of Fire" and takes it upon himself to protect the ones he cares about. Only with a strong will, and determination will he succeed.
1. Prologue A New Day

**Prologue**

It's been sometime since the 4th Great Shinobi War took place 15 years ago. The war had lasted 5 of those years, and the young heroes during that time have grown into adulthood. With time legends were born, allies united, and new and old civilizations were constructed. Brought to an end by a great ninja together with his friends, it is a new day.

Lives, friends, and bonds were lost leaving many with a sense of despair. Nothing known can replace the loved ones taken. Although, despair is not the only feeling resulting from the war, mirth, a feeling of tranquility has come. With the war ended the ninja world, especially the Fire Country has established stability.

The Five Great Nations and their villages know prosperity and have recognized each other as allies. But as everyone knows, allies have a latent dispositional flaw of attaining power for their own ambitions, and will cease at nothing to achieve it. Will the new heroes have the strength and courage to stop them or will another shinobi war come to fruition?


	2. Chapter 1 Enter: Flael Renzagi

**Chapter 1**

Leaves rustled past the window as Flael laid motionless in his warm bed. His blue eyes opened from under a pillow and surveyed his mess of a room. Seeming as if a disaster had recently occurred Flael knew his mother would have chastising words to say about it.

Groaning in the muffled covers Flael pulled the pillow from his head causing his dark blonde hair to emerge. Lifting his head Flael stretched his neck. He squinted at the sun as rays of light hit his recently unaccustomed eyes. Now he stretched both his arms extending them outward and made a gurgling sound with his mouth still closed. Pushing himself from the mattress he rolled over and hopped from the bed planting his feet to the cold floor. Turning he walked to the window and gazed through.

The newly formed Uzumahagakure also known as the Whirlpool Village materialized in his view. Not changed much from being the Leaf Village almost everything was the same. The old Hokage Mansion was still in the same place although its color changed from red to now blue. The 44th Battle Training Zone, also known as the "Forest of Death", stood in it's exact same place as before. Lastly the giant mountain overlooking the village still stood. The cracks that occurred during the invasion of sand and sound ninjas had been filled sometime ago. All in all it looked like its former self except for the fact from having five protruding faces to now acquiring 6. The last face on the right looked much like the fourth one before it although this face's spiky hair was shorter, and there were three marks on each cheek of this face. The marks look liked whiskers.

"Flael", he heard his mom shout beyond the door, "hurry or you're going to be late."

"Alright mom", he said sighing as he lengthened the syllables.

Flael walked from his room to another and opened the door. Jumping into his family's miniature hot spring he cleansed himself of the sweat from the covers and breathed in the hot, and stuffy air which fully cleared his nostrils. He climbed out of the hot water, grabbed his towel, rapped it around the lower half of himself and went back to his room. After closing the door he applied lotion to himself then dressed. Now dressed in a blue hooded sweater with white stripes running down both sleeves, a black t-shirt under, ordinary black ninja pants with his ankles wrapped in white cloth, and the usual black ninja boots. Last he grabbed his forehead protector and rapped it around his head.

Before leaving his room Flael picked up a lone katana that lie in a corner. The sheath was a polished black, and the hilt was white, an imprinted dragon curved around the sheath. His mother had given it to him from his father about a year ago on his tenth birthday, now it was apart of him. Time to go.

Flael walked downstairs and peered at his sister cooking. Her darker hair was tied in a pony-tail and she wore an apron around her waist. He positioned himself with his back against the wall and silently strafed to the doorway of the kitchen. His sister Sagome' turned to the sink and turned on the water and stood there.

_"Ok I gotta chance now…"_, Flael thought to himself. He crouched then slowly crept past the door. "_Made It."_

"You know you should really give up being a ninja. With those skills you're gona get yourself killed…" He heard her from the kitchen.

Flael sighed and continued out the door, once again he had failed…

Out the door Flael turned right and walked down the street. The air was warm and he smelled moist grass. Walking past a couple more houses he made another right. He stopped at a large polished black stone. A metal plate laid at the bottom of the stone and engraved on it read: **Memorial Site of Our Beloved Fallen Comrades**. Flael looked at the list of names, the ninjas who'd given their lives for what the world was now moving to. There were many, some of which he new from recently reading about them like Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Raido Namiashi, Ibiki Morino, and the last he recognized was Itachi Uchiha, one of his favorites. He finally came across the name he was looking for, Dokudame Renzagi, his father.

Flael stood for a while, simply staring at his father's name. Considered dead on a mission during the war Dokudame was a great ninja and caring man. During the beginning of the war Dokudame and his pregnant wife along with many others led by Kushina Uzumaki had been found by her son and brought back to the village. A ninja in his own right he decided to join the military and fight for his new home. They were the last remnants of the old Whirlpool Country. The country in which the newly established Uzukage was striving to re-erect. Only 3 years in their new home Dokudame vanished one day during a mission. He was missed greatly.

Leaving the memorial site Flael walked slowly with his head down and both hands in his pockets. He continued past several more houses. The wind blew behind him and shut his eyes. He breathed in deeply. Continuing his pace Flael counted down from five in his head. At two he lifted his head and at one he turned around.

Quickly pulling a kunai from his sack he guarded against another aimed for his neck. Flael opened his eyes to his assailant. It was being held by a green eyed, dark haired girl. Her eyes were fierce and her hair was long.

"Ninjas shouldn't wear perfume. The wind likes to give them away", he said with a smile.

The girl let her defense down and summoned her kunai away. "I did that purposely to see how keen your nose was", she retorted back. "I just want my enemy's to smell something …heavenly before they come into combat with the strongest kunoichi.

"You mean self-proclaimed strongest kunoichi", Flael responded mockingly. "Anyways Miko, we gotta hurry if we're gona' get Nyke. I don't wanna' be late for our first day as genin."


	3. Chapter 2 Divided

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at Nyke's house Flael and Miko stopped walking. They waited for him to come out, Flael sitting on a banister while Miko checked the position of her forehead protector. He laughed out how cute she looked and stopped when she punched him on the shoulder.

After about five minutes Nyke finally emerged from the house, his short and spiky, pitch black hair cast a shadow on the door. He walked towards his two friends with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a book as he read. Not looking at them he said, "You two should really try to get here earlier".

"It wasn't like you were waiting on us!", Miko snapped with a look of annoyance.

With a simple smile Flael calmly turned and began walking. His two best friends followed, Nyke reading a book on his left, Miko still adjusting her forehead protector to his right. It was quiet as the three friends walked down the street. It was only yesterday that they all had officially graduated from the academy. Although Miko was the only one of them who looked anxious to start as a ninja the other two felt just as much excitement, only they didn't show it.

"You know after graduating, ninjas are placed in four-man cells. Did either of you wonder what the teams would be last night?", Nyke asked finally looking up.

"I thought about it last night. Gave up deciding they're gona do what they're gona do..." Flael actually had assumed they'd all be placed in the same team… hopefully.

Miko stayed silent. Nyke sighed and said, "I just hope we don't get hooked up with some lame jonin." In response Flael smirked and Miko frowned.

The trio continued until they arrived at the academy doors. Two Shinobi stood on either side. The shorter one on the left peered at Flael then made a peculiar look at the other guard. Flael ignored the gesture and pushed open the doors.

On the other side was a long hallway filled with other genin, around 25 by the looks. Flael knew a couple in the different masses. They stood still and looked around. Almost immediately a number of genin came towards them. The first was a boy a year older. His forehead protector was bound to the hat he wore.

"Sup guys! Lucky thing huh, we all made it together?" He smiled as he said the words.

"Yea Kousuke, I'm glad we could all be here too", Flael said with a smile. Kousuke Urameshi grinned in agreement.

A couple more friends appeared and congratulations were exchanged. Afterwards Nyke walked up beside Flael and whispered, "I wonder do they know there's one more test we have to past. It's gona be upsetting, for the ones who don't make it after getting this far." "Right", Flael whispered with a serious look on his face. He immediately looked at Miko, she was laughing with a bunch of other girls.

"Everyone head into the assigned exam room now". Flael heard a young Chunin announce down the hall. All the young genin eagerly filed into the big room and took seats. The three of them took seats with the few others they new. There was a large amount of conversations going on. Flael and Nyke kept quiet. After 10 minutes passed the young Chunin from before entered the room standing at the front. Flael remembered him when he was a genin. His name was Cogan Shiranui. His hair was brown and he had what seemed like a toothpick protruding from his mouth. He surveyed the room for a moment.

"Congratulations to all of you for becoming Shinobi. As you all know the life of a Shinobi is not easy, it calls for determination, hard work, and courage. It's a dangerous life to lead… not to mention most of you will likely die…" Flael noticed a girl in the front row flinch a little. She soon regained her composure and Flael reset his eyes on the Chunin. "But anyway let's get on with this. I'm going to call your names in three's. If you hear your name with two others then that is who your two other genin teammates will be." Now the entire room fell silently. "Alright, let's begin. First, Team 1 will consist of Sinra Tinika, Keiga Ujihan, Sango Raminta. Team 2,…" Flael drowned out the rest as he didn't hear any of their names called for a while.

As he listened he looked around the room at the eager faces. He tuned back in as Team 7 was being announced. "Heero Uzumaki, Duo Sarutobi, and Miko Uchiha." Shit…", Flael heard himself say. Both Flael and Nyke glanced at Miko but she kept her eyes forward, purposely. "And finally Team 8, Flael Renzagi, Nyke Yusuke, and Toshiro Hatake." Now the entire room went from silent back to loud. Even Flael was taken by surprise. He heard many responses.

"They have _3 boys_? …What kinda team is that? …Yea it's weird alright…", Flael heard the others saying as he sat. Now Miko turned to look at them, only this time they kept there eyes forward.

"_What are they thinking_?", Flael thought to himself. "_There's only been a few times when a genin squad has possessed all boys. Somethin's up…" _His eyes stood transfixed on the Chunin below.

"Now you all are to immediately go to the room with your team number on it. Here you will meet your jonin sensei. Good luck…" The young Chunin immediately left the room, Flael noticed him twirl the toothpick like thing in his mouth.

The shock eventually wore off in the room. Everyone began to talk to their friends, about there teammates, who they wanted their jonin teacher to be. Flael only pondered on who Toshiro Hatake could be. He scanned the room. As he scanned he saw the others beginning to leave the room heading for where their team would meet.

"We'll probably meet this Toshiro guy in our team room", Nyke stated to Flael.

"Right", Flael replied. He looked over to Miko and she looked back. "We're gona head to the rooms now. …You want us to walk you to yours?", he asked her with a dry mouth.

"Sure", she confirmed quietly.

They'd been split. Best friends since they entered the academy they were finally apart. Flael had hoped this wouldn't happen but he kept his doubts on the possibility of them being placed together.

Quietly they got up and left the room. Apparently they had been the last ones to leave because the hallway was empty except for a few lost genin. They surveyed the rooms and saw the numbers above the doors. Flael knew Miko's room would be next to theirs so he turned right where he saw the number 4 above a door and led the way.

Finally he reached room 7. Eager to see her teammates he walked past the door then turned around so that he had a view inside.

"Well good luck…", Flael said with a smile.

"Just give Team 8 a ring if you need any tough opponents beaten", Nyke told her mockingly.

"Take care of yourselves you two". Miko's mouth showed a smile, her eyes gave away her concern. Taking a deep breath she walked past them into the room. Past her Flael saw two boys, one sitting atop a desk and the other standing leaned against another desk. The one standing, with the spiky blonde hair, he was sure was Heero Uzumaki. He'd seen Heero a couple times before and knew he was skilled, he had to be being a Kage's son. Duo Sarutobi sat on the desk. His hair was dark brown and weirdly his eyes were red. He wondered if they all would make a strong team.

"Hey there", a man said to Flael taking him by surprise. Flael must have been transfixed thinking of Miko's team because the man went completely unnoticed by him.

Nyke immediately recognized the Shinobi. "Hey Shikamaru Sensei. Are you the jonin assigned to Team 7?" Shikamaru responded with a nod and smile.

Shikamaru Nara, Flael noticed, wore his forehead protector rapped around his left arm. He had a ponytail tied up and a Twelve Guardian Ninja sash at his waist. Flael knew he was an accomplished Shinobi.

"You two should be getting to your teams by the way", Shikamaru said as he walked through the door and gave them a wave. He was right and so they left. With his back turned Flael heard the young Sarutobi say, "Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru dropped his head, "What a drag..., Duo I told you before, It's _Shikamaru Sensei_ now."


	4. Chapter 3 Struggle to Succeed

**Chapter 3**

He didn't have much time to think on the circumstances that just occurred. "_As her friend I'm supposed to watch over Miko, protect her,… how am I going to do that now?" _The life of a ninja is dangerous, and many friends die… He knew this. Still he felt obligated to protect the ones closest to him.

Finally stopping at a room, the sign above the door reading 8, Flael walked inside as Nyke followed. There was a weird smell in the air, like ramen. Looking to his right Flael examined a young ninja. His hair was brown, spiky and he wore a tan, zipped-up jacket, the ordinary Uzumaha Shinobi vest with black pants and boots. A long dark orange scarf draped across both his shoulders.

"You two must be Flael and Nyke." Giving them no time to respond he continued, "I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, your Jonin Sensei. As one of the greatest ninjas of this age you've probably heard of me!" Konohamaru eyed the two of them, a bowl of ramen was in his hands.

It was true, they had heard of Konohamaru Sarutobi. How he was the Uzukage's apprentice and the late 3rd Hokage's grandson. They also heard he was skilled, he had to be, being a Jonin at only 18. Flael wondered what the Uzukage had taught him.

"This is Toshiro Hatake." Flael looked over to the boy sitting down at a desk. His spiky, white hair glimmered in the light. He remained quiet, keeping a serious face. "How about you two sit down", Konohamaru directed them seats next to Toshiro, Flael sitting beside him, now in between him and Nyke. None looked at each other. "You three are probably wondering why you were placed in teams together. As for that I really don't know either. But what I do know is that we'll be working as a team from now on. Since it's our first day I'd like to start with introductions. I'll go first. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I was raised in this village and have been a ninja since before and after the war. I became a Genin at twelve, Chunin at 13, and Jonin at 16. I'm apprentice to the current Uzukage, and grandson of the 3rd Hokage. And my dream is to become the 2nd Uzukage one day. Oh and I'm looking forward to further instructing you all in the Shinobi arts. Now… what about you, Flael?"

Caught off guard Flael stated, "My name is Flael Renzagi, age 11. I was born in Uzumahagakure, although my family were refugees during the war. I'm pretty good with ninjutsu and taijutsu and I don't really like genjutsu. And my dream is to become a great Shinobi so I can protect the ones I care about…" Flael saw Konohamaru smile.

"I'm Nyke Yusuke, soon to be known as _The Rock of Uzumaha. _Like Flael I'm 11, and I specialize in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Both me and my family were born here and I come from a long line of warriors. My favorite books are the Icha Icha series and my favorite ninja is the Great Sage Jiraiya. My dream is to become a feared and respected Shinobi and to one day for someone to right a book about me.

Turning Flael looked at Toshiro. His eyes were light green and his face was thin, almost pale. Like Flael a sheathed katana was strapped to his back. "My name's Toshiro Hatake, son of Kakashi Hatake, and grandson of Sakumo Hatake. I'm also 11 years old. My family has always been here and we've all been ninja. I'm proficient in all forms of the Shinobi arts. My ambition is to protect Uzumahagakure and like my father become a great ninja."

With introductions finally complete Konohamaru ate the last of his ramen then said, "Great! Now since that's done we can get on to the fun part! If you all didn't know, there is still one more test to decide if you should really be allowed the rank of genin. One final test. For this test I'll be able to efficiently see how skilled you all are. The rules are going to be simple. I'm going to take on the 3 of you all at the same time. The only thing you have to do is manage to get my scarf from my neck. During our battle I'll be able to get a feel of how I should regard you when we're against enemy Shinobi. You all will have the rest of the day to do it. You all may think this will be an easy assignment but I trust you all know if you come at me with anything less than the intent to kill… you will fail." Konohamaru's face hadn't changed much since beginning his instructions to ending them. Putting his bowl down he surveyed them with brown eyes.

"Now, let us head to the training grounds! Follow Me!" Konohamaru left the room and the three genin simultaneously followed.

Flael hadn't known it but for a while he'd been tense. His body felt weird and his head was hot, he was nervous… No one made a sound Konohamaru led them from the academy to outside. Breaking the silence Flael asked, "Sensei… do any of the other teams have similar tests as us?"

"Actually it differs from Jonin to Jonin. You're lucky you got me and not Shikamaru…"

"Tcht…" Flael began to wonder what Team 7's test was. Flael heard Shikamaru had a genius level I.Q. Flael wondered could anything he assign be passed. Now he felt even more sorry for Miko.

Walking West of the village they came to a large forest area surrounded by a large fence. Academy students weren't allowed here so this was the Genins' first time. Opening the fence' door they continued inside. Konohamaru closed the door behind them then continued walking to the where the trees grew profoundly. It was silent except for the chirping birds. Sunlight was emitted past the trees in numerous spots illuminating the ground. The sun was high in the sky so it was still warm.

Konohamaru finally turned around facing them. "Ok you three. Remember your goal and my advice."

Flael clinched both his fists and shifted his right leg, broadening his stance. Out his peripheral vision he noticed Nyke and Toshiro make similar movements.

"Now on your march… Get Set… Go!" With a burst of speed Konohamaru turned, sprinting ahead of them. Now it was on!

Immediately the three boys took to the trees hoping to get the advantage of the higher ground and together raced, jumping from the branches. Flael was in the lead between the 3 with Toshiro slightly behind in a couple trees to his right. Nyke was directly behind Toshiro. Konohamaru wasn't that far ahead of them in fact Flael saw his scarf, their goal, flailing in the wind.

Jumping high into the air Flael pulled 5 shuriken from his pouch and threw them at the running Jonin. They cut threw the air precisely towards the Jonin's back. With a quick turn Konohamaru summoned a kunai and efficiently deflected the projectiles, now running backwards he smiled and turned around.

Landing on a tree branch, Toshiro dashed under him, Nyke following in pursuit. He body flickered up beside Toshiro who for the first time looked at him.

"Let's engage him together" Flael told him.

"I'll back you two up!" Nyke shouted from behind.

Toshiro made an approving nod then swiftly moved ahead. Flael just as swift moved up. Now they both overlooked the Jonin right below them. Forming hand seals Nyke jumped in the air shouting, "Water Release: Ice Barrage!" Following the command Toshiro jumped through the air holding a circled hand to his mouth and blew. Originating from his mouth came a stream of water that when hit the ground instantly formed clear, solid ice, freezing everything it touched. Instantly Flael noticed Toshiro wasn't aiming for Konohamaru but ahead of him. Flael jumped ahead as the jonin finally came to a halt.

The area in front of Konohamaru was frozen over completely and Flael stood gazing above him in a tree. He heard Toshiro land behind him. Konohamaru couldn't help but to smile. "Guess it can't be helped." As he thought his next move Konohamaru could barely believe that this young genin created a water source from thin air… just like the 2nd Hokage could.

The three of them stood for a while in silence. With a quick leap into the air Konohamaru threw a shuriken at Flael, which he dodged, then moved right only to have Toshiro Body Flicker in front of him. "_He can Body Flicker too huh? …Definitely a Hatake!_", Konohamaru thought to himself. Toshiro dashed at him with a turning kick. Konohamaru caught the heel of his foot with one hand. Caught in the air Toshiro planted a hand to the ground and kicked forward underneath with his free leg aiming for Konohamaru's gut. This leg was now grabbed, now having both legs caught Toshiro was thrown in the other direction. As Toshiro was flung the other way Flael jumped down with punch causing Konohamaru to dash backward. Running forward Flael rolled onto his hands, propelling himself in the air he twisted his body attempting to mask his intentional movements and brought a kick downward that was blocked with a forearm. Suddenly Flael swung a fist at the Jonin, again blocked. With both of Konohamaru's hands preoccupied at the moment Flael attempted to use his free hand to pull the scarf from Konohamaru's neck. Before he could fully reach the scarf a kick came towards his face that he blocked with his one free arm and was thrust away. "_These two are something else_", though Konohamaru when suddenly he heard from above, "Earth Release: Mud Slide!". He looked up seeing Nyke slam his fist into the tree next to him causing a thick flow of muddy liquid to emit from the tree towards Konohamaru. "_This is getting ridiculous!!_"

Konohamaru jumped backward as the flow of mud gushed after him and landed on the base of a behind tree. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself onto it, standing he was amazed as all three of the young Genin rushed towards him from the trees they were positioned on. Flael in the middle, Nyke to his left, and Toshiro to his right. He made a quick decision. He summoned three Shadow Clones. Having the shadow clone closest grab his wrist and swing him he immediately met Flael mid-air pulling a kunai from his pouch. The blonde haired Shinobi pulled the katana from his back and met his sensei's kunai, resounding the sound of clashing metal. The shadow clone he'd just used to swing himself poofed into the air. Pushing the boy back with a flurry of slashes, purposely not hitting any open spots, they landed in a tree. Provoking the boy to block he broke his guard down and swiftly kicked the boy in the chest sending him flying threw the air, landing crumpled on another tree. Konohamaru looked back as he saw both Toshiro and Nyke courageously fighting the clones then finally overcome. Nyke had been knocked unconscious while Toshiro had fallen into a trap and now had wire wound around his entire body. Now a single clone held Toshiro in arm, and Nyke over a shoulder.

"Damn!", Flael said as he saw his two teammates beaten. He rose from the branch, now standing. Looking at Konohamaru he saw him smile and say, "Give up. You all lost…".

"Yea right!", Flael heard himself say. He figured the only way they could succeed now was to knock Konohamaru unconscious and then remove him of the scarf. This or they went back to being Academy Students…

Flael sheathed his katana. "_Good of time as any_", he thought. Flael brought a fist up with his right hand began to gather chakra. Holding it there he summoned raw chakra with his left. Sparks began to flicker from his left hand that eventually became lightning. It always tingled… Moving his left hand over to his right Flael spun the lightning around his right fist. Circling the fist brought about lightning that now bounced violently around the fist. Removing his left hand he positioned his right arm at an arc.

"_This kid is something else_…", Konohamaru thought amazed at the view. "_That's definitely not the chidori…_" He saw the boy look directly at him and knew what was coming. A small laugh escaped him. "_Can't believe this…_"

Flael jumped forward with great speed directly at Konohamaru. Quickly Konohamaru brought forth the famed rasengan, holding it with his right hand. Bringing it forward it was met as Flael strongly brought down the fist of lightning. A loud crash of lightning and wind was heard threw out the forest. Flael was suspended in air still, the force from the two spheres not allowing him to come down. Konohamaru stood on the branch still. Flael grabbed his right arm as he pushed and used all his strength. Konohamaru felt the branch he was on beginning to break. He had to end this! Like Flael he pushed forward. Flael finally felt his arm giving way and knew defeat was imminent. "_Damn!_" As Flael's lightning died down he had one last hope. With all of the minor strength he had left he reached over the two spheres scorching his arm. Clinching his teeth in agony he reached forward and grabbed the cloth he so longed for now. "_Now …to pull it… off!_" Flael's lightning finally subsided as he yelled in agony and was blown away. …His hand had let go of the scarf and he lost consciousness. Flying through tree branches, breaking them, he was caught by Konohamaru who had Body Flickered to him. The boy lay motionless in his arms. His breathing was slow and his left arm had been severely singed. Breathing heavily Konohamaru looked back at his clone who also looked taken aback. The young Toshiro in his arms, tied in wire, looked on, eyes completely open in astonishment.


End file.
